


Follow The Leader

by LadyAqualyne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And probably many more that I will mention as they appear, BDSM, Cutting, Explicit Language, Harry has anger issues, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Drug Use, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAqualyne/pseuds/LadyAqualyne
Summary: The War is over, and Harry Potter has found a new outlet for his anger in the form of a band called Follow the Leader. When Severus is sent to check them out he finds music and vision of such horrors and anger that he is not sure he can save Harry at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~Disclaimer~*~ I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters within this fanfiction. It is simply a work done by me using the characters owned by Rowling. I am making no money off the publishing of this story onto this website; I am simply a fan of the Books and Movies and wish to make my own stories borrowing characters. Also I do not own any of the songs used in this fic… they are all owned by KoRn and Sony Entertainment. No suing as I don’t own much.
> 
> ~*~Author’s Note~*~ Alright so this story was originally posted on FF.net. I am now posting it here for those who haven’t had a chance to read it. It’s Harry/Severus time folks! I am quite excited about working on this particular fic as the music in it to me represents Harry’s life before and after the war as it pertains to this story. I do so hope you all find this as interesting as it was for me to write it. Despite this being a Song Fic do not think it’s like others you have read, this will be a DESCRIPTIVE story and the song lyrics will be in the story not separating the fic but a part of it. I am known for my unique way of doing band fiction and so I do hope this is a refreshing addition to the song fics you have read before, and if you have not read any I hope this is a nice introduction for you. I do so look forward to hearing your reviews.
> 
> ~*~Warnings~*~ AU (Come on certain characters are not dead, Harry’s the front man in a rock band. This is so AU), Suicidal Themes, Language, Drunkeness, Slash, Anal, Toy usage, cutting, the list goes on. As I come upon certain warnings in the story I will bold them so you know their about to happen.
> 
> ~*~Song List In case you wanna listen while you read~*~ (All songs by KoRn)
> 
> For U, Thoughtless, Counting on Me, Deep Inside, Souvenir of Sadness, Alone I Break
> 
> Note:
> 
> (Blah Blah)- Draco’s Echo to Harry’s words in certain songs
> 
> ~*~ Chapter Warnings~*~ Language, Disturbing Imagery.

To say the venue was packed would be a vast understatement, and amongst the crowd packed in like sardines front row dead center was one currently very pissed off Potion’s Master. How again had he allowed Albus to talk him into this foolish endeavor surrounding the precious Boy Who Lived to Defeat Voldemort? He had no business being here at a Rock Concert of all things. Granted he had been hounded by his God Son for the past six months to come see him play. Draco upon the defeat of Voldemort and graduation had joined up with Harry Potter, Blaise Zambini, and Ronald Weasley of all people to form a Band they called “Follow the Leader.” Draco played Guitar and did Vocals with Potter, Blaise played Bass and did Vocals at times, and Weasley played drums… well… at least he was in the back. Even so He and Lucius had both been quite shocked to find out about the band, though neither of them had bothered to listen to the music. Now thanks to Albus and his damn pleading he was standing here at a concert having no idea what to expect.

He shouldn’t have been surprised really. Albus always got what he wanted, but despite his refusal he had given in simply because for once in his life Albus Dumbledore’s infernal twinkling eyes had lost their Twinkle. He claimed he was concerned for Potter’s well being. Not that he cared himself… despite the fact that he and the brat had a truce as did the Malfoys and Potter as well, not only because their son was in the band, but also because he had managed to keep the Malfoys and himself out of Azkaban…though there was times that he supposed he wished he had actually just allowed them to give him the kiss. Those times were usually when he was teaching an even more idiotic set of children who were more obsessed with hero worship than they were of learning a damn thing. Even Potter’s generation had not been this bad.

The Wizarding world still worshipped their hero even two years after the defeat of Voldemort. Potter though had changed. He became reclusive, had grown his hair out to waist length, his once tan skin had paled to a more creamy color due to lack of sunlight no doubt, and from what he had heard the boy had turned into an alcoholic, but then again he never put much stock into rumors surrounding the Boy Wonder. Draco though had managed to pique his interest when he spoke of how beautiful Potter was now that he dressed right and ate right, despite his drinking, oh and there was the fact that Potter now had a voice that was downright “entrancing” to quote his God Son. Draco though was dating Blaise, but both boys seemed to have some type of fascination with their front man.

Frowning deeply Severus found himself wishing he could hex the people who kept pushing into his damn back. Idiotic children didn’t realize there was no where else to go, the guardrail was right in front of him. Glaring over his shoulder he let his eyes shift the crowd surprise mounting slightly as he spotted Longbottom and Lovegood in the crowd, as well as Fred and George Weasley along with Hermonie Granger. Great… not only was he stuck in a packed crowd obsessed with whatever they called “music” these days, he had to have the Golden Boy’s friends around him. Sighing heavily and asking for patience he turns his gaze to the stage as the lights started to lower as the music seemed to turn on out of no where. Lights of green and white danced over the crowd slowly and it seemed as if a thousand candles had filled the stage and were flicking on and off. Suddenly a voice dances out over the crowd distorted and haunting…Severus found his eyebrow rising at the lyrics themselves as they echoed around him.

“This shit right here is for you… all your faces I can see… you all think it’s about me… I’m about to break… is this my fate? Am I still damned to a life of misery and hate? You will never know what I’ve done for you… what you’ve all put me through… I do it for you… I could… never… done anything if it wasn’t… for you….”

Chimes echoed as the voice trailed off twice before holding the note and fading off before a new tune picked up. He still couldn’t see a damn thing as the moving lights had gone off leaving the entire place dark. The people in the crowd started cheering as soon as the music started of bass, guitar, and drums with some weird warping sound running along with it. It wasn’t too bad yet, but as the drums and guitars dropped and the warping continued in a held note the curtain dropped and so did Severus’ mouth as he saw the stage with everyone else. It was a mini version of the Great Hall. Standing to the left was Draco Malfoy with his waist length blonde hair loose around his shoulders as he bent over rocking with the sound of his guitar, to the right was Blaise Zambini on bass and nodding his head to the music, in the center on drums was Ronald Weasley his shoulder length red hair bone straight like his brothers and flying all over the place as he played the drums. In the dead center standing in front of a microphone shaped into a basilisk was none other than Harry Potter his waist length black hair flowing around his face as he rocked to the music the others created. None of this was shocking no… but the fact that they were all in Hogwarts uniforms was. It was as if they had gone back in time, despite the fact that the boys were all men now. If that wasn’t bad enough… Harry Potter opened his mouth letting out a voice even he wouldn’t have dared to expect to come out of it.

“Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies pushing all the mercy down, down, down. I wanna see you try to take a swing at me. Come on gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground.” Potter rocked with the music his hair flying around him as he caresses his mic before screaming into it. Severus watched not only the band itself but the big tron in the back flashing scenes of Potter’s years through Hogwarts where the student body picked on him for some reason or another including the year Cedric Diggory died. Amazingly it also included scenes from when Draco himself went after Potter maliciously.

“What are you doing?! Don’t make fun of me! You think you’re funny what the fuck you think you’re doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me! I watch you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!”

Severus was stunned with the amount of animosity in Potter’s voice. It was deep, dark, guttural screaming in a sense, but the words were clearly heard. The music played by the others were only fueling the anguish in the words, the sound was something even he could appreciate.

“All… all my hate cannot be found.” (Hate cannot be found) Potter sung into the mic being echoed by Draco their voices seeming to mix well, the sound was still full of anger and hate, and Severus couldn’t help but wonder how the two managed to get past it.

“I will not be grounded (I will not be ground….) by your thoughtless scheming.”

“So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)… Beat me to the ground (beat me to the ground) I will see you screaming.”

“Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies I’m above you smiling at you ground, ground, ground. I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me. It’s on pull my wand and you’re down, down, down!”

Severus watched in mild horror at various students who had belittled Potter begin to appear on the stage and as he said it was on he pulls his wand and lashes out lights flashing out of his wand seemingly killing everyone on the stage except for the band. 

“What are you doing?! Don’t make fun of me! You think you’re funny what the fuck you think you’re doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me! I watch you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!” Potter’s hands grips his hair as he screams the lyrics before spreading his arms wide as he begins to sing the chorus again.

“All… all my hate cannot be found. (Hate cannot be found)”

“I will not be grounded (I will not be ground….) by your thoughtless scheming.”

“So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)… Beat me to the ground (beat me to the ground) I will see you screaming.”

All the music stopped except for the few strums of Draco’s guitar, the lack of loudness happening so sudden it seemed as if a horror movie was running rampant on the stage. The screen behind the band showed Potter walking through Hogwarts cutting down person after person including professors, such as himself, and others with a look of pure insanity on his face. Severus figured the video was a mix of pensive memories as well as fantasy.

“All my friends are gone… they died.” Harry sung softly suddenly the sound innocent and childlike despite the macabre scene on the stage.

“Gonna take you down!” Draco screams the sound seeming out of no where making many in the crowd jump despite those who were ‘mosh pitting’ and those who were singing along.

“They… all screamed… and cried…”

“Gonna take you down!”

Potter started headbanging on the stage and the whole band, with the exception of Weasley, was bent over in half rocking out to the music. The crowd went insane jumping up and down and singing along with Potter’s suddenly guttural sound.

“I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back, got your back, back against the wall. (Gonna Take You Down) I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. (Gonna Take You Down) I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. (Gonna Take You Down) I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back; got your back, back against the wall.”

The music froze again as Potter’s voice seemed to rise up slowly with the All. Severus was standing there amongst jumping students and screaming students in stunned shock. He didn’t know what to make of this, or what to tell Albus for that matter, and this was just the first song!

“All… all my hate cannot be found. (Hate cannot be found)”

“I will not be grounded (I will not be ground….) by your thoughtless scheming.”

“So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)… Beat me to the ground (beat me to the ground) I will see you screaming.”

The song finally faded to close and the crowd went wild with screaming and cheering. Potter seemed to be smiling at the crowd his eyes sparkling and his body slightly shining with sweat already. Severus felt something hot grow in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t help the slight flush he got from it. The boy was gorgeous. He could now understand what Draco and Blaise had been telling him during their visits. Wiping his head on a towel Potter moved back to his mic to greet the fans.

“Hey how the hell is everyone tonight?!” The screams that followed were almost deafening to Severus and he couldn’t stop the cringe that followed. His eyes met those of his God Son’s for a moment seeing the boy smirking at him he rolls his eyes in response. Honestly was it really that big of a deal for him to be there. Shifting his gaze back to Potter he was shocked to find his Onyx gaze meeting Emerald green and for a moment the two froze before Potter gave a cocky smirk.

“Wow… I see a lot of familiar faces out in the audience… some I wouldn’t have in a million years expected to see. Thanks for coming! Well… tonight is our first show here in the Wizarding world. We’ve release cds and such before, but this is the first time we’ve done a live show… what do you all think of it so far?” Potter paused for the cheers and screaming before smirking.

“Thanks glad you’re enjoying yourself. Now enough of me talking… let’s get to the next song.”

Severus couldn’t help but want to jump on the stage and murder both Draco and Potter right now. The two were absolutely impossible, and for Potter to hate the limelight he couldn’t help but be surprised at the boy’s decision to make a band. Blaise started the intro to the song and Draco simply stood there lightly strumming on his guitar before he spun and joined Blaise completely along with Weasley. The sound grew louder and Severus couldn’t help but to raise a brow. What would this one be about? He watches as Potter walks up to his mic and closes his eyes letting his hands run over it as he sways to the music before it drops off and he begins to sing.

“Why can’t you ever back down? Why can’t you just shut your face? Oh god the feelings I feel would get me thrown in a cage. You’re the one who’s always screaming at me. I’m the one that keeps your lives so carefree. What the fuck more do you want me to be? Why must you do this to me?”

The music picked up sharply and Potter began to scream into the mic his voice sounding irritated and pissed. The lights looked like some type of psychedelic nightmare nearly giving Severus a headache.

“Run away! I can’t stay! Lead the way! Make them pay!”

Severus raised a brow not sure he liked this one too much. As Potter started singing the chorus Draco joined in with soft ahh’s the sound haunting in time to Potter’s voice.

“Counting on me always hoping I’ll be there for all of your problems in turn you’re never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can’t take this anymore I always stay when I should leave.”

The chorus made Severus nod his head in agreement. He could see where Potter was coming from with this. The screen showed scenes of the Wizarding World’s ever changing opinion of Potter as well as flashes of various newspaper articles throughout his years… the good… and the bad.

“You see the pain in my face while you keep putting me down. Inside the rage starts to build, you push me I won’t go down. You’re the one who’s always screaming at me. I’m the one that keeps your lives so carefree. What the fuck more do you want me to be? Why must you do this to me? Run away! I can’t stay! Lead the way! Make them pay”

Draco closes his eyes moving close to the mic to sing his ahh’s in the background of Potter’s singing of the chorus. The song was a fuck you right to the Wizarding world and Severus couldn’t help but shake his head… they didn’t even really get it.

“Counting on me always hoping I’ll be there for all of your problems in turn you’re never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can’t take this anymore I always stay when I should leave.”

The music broke again and the scene seemed to darken as Potter began to sing again, the words were managing to touch even Severus.

“Could this really be the day today? Could this really make the problem go away? Under the hands of boundless time? RIGHT NOW! I’ve taken all I can now RIGHT NOW! You torn us all apart RIGHT NOW! There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Severus watches in mild fascination as Potter moves over to face Draco who also turns to him and sudden Potter lets out a guttural scream being followed by Draco the sound full of pain and anger from them both

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

(NOW)

“RIGHT”

The music picked up again from original and Potter and Draco both were standing side by side rocking out to it until Potter picked up the chorus once more with Draco’s soft Ahh’s following.

“Counting on me always hoping I’ll be there for all of your problems in turn you’re never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can’t take this anymore I always stay when I should leave. Counting on me always hoping I’ll be there for all of your problems in turn you’re never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can’t take this anymore I always stay when I should leave.”

The music slowly fades out as the crowd erupts into cheers. Idiots the whole lot of them. None of them paid any attention to the lyrics too busy rocking out no doubt. It did seem as if Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood got the message along with the Weasley Twins. Shaking his head Severus couldn’t help but wonder how many more eye opening messages would Potter and this band in general be delivering to him tonight. Just how in the hell would he be able to explain all of this to Albus? In order to do any of it justice he’s just going to have to put it into a pensive.

It didn’t look as if Potter and the others would be taking a break this time as the next song started up and Severus couldn’t stop his eyes from following the sway of Potter’s hips to the sound of Draco’s guitar. The boy moved like sin incarnate despite the fact of his body being hidden by his Hogwarts robes. His body was pressed against his basilisk microphone as if it were his lover, his hips swaying sensually against it.

“I’m not doing great. I feel like I’m dead nothing has changed. Inside my body troubled full of hate. I had to let it out before it’s too late. Deep inside it can’t hide!”

The guttural scream at the end of that line sent a shiver through Severus’ body. Just where in the hell was the boy getting the power in that small frame? Shaking his head he focuses on the lyrics trying to ignore the effect Potter’s voice was having on him.

“Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me all the time? Stuck in this place where I can’t escape, screaming and clawing from deep inside.”

Severus would be lying if he said he didn’t like this particular song. The riffs of the guitars were good, and he liked the lyrics. They related to his life as well in a way.

“Why won’t it fade? Outside I had to lie… I’m okay. I hope someday I’ll stop getting fame… I guess this is the life I have made… deep inside it can’t hide. Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me all the time? Stuck in this place where I can’t escape, screaming and clawing from deep inside.”

As the music broke Potter seemed to lean against his mic his eyes closing as he caresses the serpent. As he began to sing again Draco started in on the ahh’s once more only this time they were a little louder and he was joined by Blaise in it.

“What am I doing I can’t believe this. I have been hiding wanting to be less giving to people they take from me. Always they’re bringing drama to me.”

Potter paused letting his eyes open as he steps back and opens his arms and Severus found his eyes holding those Emerald green orbs once more and the darkness in them as well as the darkness of the magic he felt spreading around him sent a pleasurable shiver through him almost enough to make his knees buckle… almost. As Potter whispers the next line Severus’ eyes widened as he watched black wings spread from behind Potter as he screamed NOW while he rises up off the ground seemingly flying in mid air. The fans went wild screaming and reaching up for him even as Draco rocked out to the sound of his guitar his silver gaze sparkling with humor at the situation between himself and Potter.

“No more… look at me now… NOW….”

Potter spun in mid air and started in on the chorus once more as the rest of the band rocked out on the stage. Severus couldn’t keep his eyes from Potter as he slowly lowered down to the ground still singing.

“Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me all the time? Stuck in this place where I can’t escape, screaming and clawing from deep inside.” Potter paused his eyes closing as he hit the stage and he began to scream harshly the sound creating a lump in Severus’ throat. Fuck.

“I can’t stand all of this fucking pain! Please god just go away! Please god just make them pay!”

The music cut abruptly and everything went dead silent. Severus was simply in shock, but he wasn’t given time to recover. They immediately went into the next song. The sound of Draco’s guitar flooded the stadium and Severus found himself closing his eyes at the sound even though he was quite worried about what this song would be about. He had to admit though, despite the disturbing feeling he got about what was really wrong with Potter he did enjoy the music… amazingly. This time when Ha-Potter began to sing Draco joined him so it seemed as if their voices were trying to merge into one.

“I never knew what I was gonna be. Somebody saw what I couldn’t see and lifted me up now. I never thought I could be worthy of love under the sky above. Don’t let the thunder fall… Why does everybody have to fit in? You should feel comfortable in their skin? Does that mean I am the…”

Potter’s voice broke away and he began to sing the chorus as Draco’s guitar riffs began to sound as if they were screaming… or sobbing.

“To my mirrored sadness method to the madness, hands up if you feel this, anyone who has this.”

(STAND UP)

“Nobody’s dying to save you”

(SPEAK UP)

“Nobody’s waiting to slay you”

(WAKE UP)

“Nobody’s working to pay you… Let me make it clear you has been.”

(BACK THEN)

“Nobody knew in the school yard”

(NOW THEN)

“Knew I’d grow up to be this hard.”

(GO THEN)

“Walk through this world with your heart scarred. You’re the souvenir of sadness.

The screen was flashing through various people who resented Potter and the flashes of what he has become since the end of Voldemort.

“They never knew what I was gonna say. Punch me and kick me and run away…” Severus laughed here unable to help himself. It was quite true. He found himself fascinated how Draco’s and Potter’s voice danced back and forth as if admitting they were each one of those people.

(You)

“Know”

(Who)

“You are so… Now look at me what do you have to say? Never cared much for you anyway…”

(You)

“Know”

(Who)

“You are so… Now look at me what do you have to say? Never cared much for you any… weird happy childhood backlash…”

They were clearly having too much fun with this particular song. Shaking his head Severus couldn’t help but liking the way they coped with everything they had gone through, though he had no idea that by the end of the night he’d be more worried than he had been before.

“To my mirrored sadness method to the madness, hands up if you feel this, anyone who has this.”

(STAND UP)

“Nobody’s dying to save you”

(SPEAK UP)

“Nobody’s waiting to slay you”

(WAKE UP)

“Nobody’s working to pay you… Let me make it clear you has been.”

(BACK THEN)

“Nobody knew in the school yard”

(NOW THEN)

“Knew I’d grow up to be this hard.”

(GO THEN)

“Walk through this world with your heart scarred. You’re the souvenir of sadness.”

Severus nodded his head along with the band at the break in singing just enjoying the music though he grudgingly admitted to himself only that he was enjoying Weasley’s drumming as well. They were all talented.

“To my mirrored sadness method to the madness, hands up if you feel this, anyone who has this.”

(STAND UP)

“Nobody’s dying to save you”

(SPEAK UP)

“Nobody’s waiting to slay you”

(WAKE UP)

“Nobody’s working to pay you… Let me make it clear you has been.”

(BACK THEN)

“Nobody knew in the school yard”

(NOW THEN)

“Knew I’d grow up to be this hard.”

(GO THEN)

“Walk through this world with your heart scarred. You’re the souvenir of sadness.”

As the song ended Severus found himself clapping with everyone else thoroughly impressed with that particular song. So far it was definitely a favorite. As the lighting on the stage changed Severus allows his eyes to meet those of his God Son’s once more. This time though instead of the normal happiness he found a hint of sadness. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was about, but he inclined his head toward Draco’s motion for him to watch the screen and to watch Harry as well. Red lights lit up the stage though a soft white light lit up Draco. Something was telling Severus that this song was going to be one of the few that would inform him of what was wrong with Potter. As Draco strummed his guitar Severus kept watch on the screen and Potter. Potter’s face had changed and looked tormented, and on the screen played a scene of the boy walking through Hogwarts toward the Astronomy Tower. Frowning a moment he couldn’t help but to notice the flashes inbetween the scenes of him walking of Draco finding Harry in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom bleeding from his wrists and sitting in a pool of blood. Draco bent down in another flash to pick Harry up and that’s when Harry began to sing in a hauntingly soft voice. When had the boy become Harry?

“Pick me up… been bleeding too long… right here… right now… I’ll stop it somehow. I will make it go away… can’t be here no more. Seems this is the only way… I will soon be gone… these feelings will be gone… these feelings will be gone…” As Harry sung his voice became more pain filled and the soft tones moved into half screaming.

“Now I see the times they’ve changed leaving doesn’t seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?”

Severus cringed realizing the scene he was looking at was real and that Potter had a Prophet in his lap showing that Sirius had been found not guilty after his death. He had tears running down his face, but his eyes didn’t seem hurt… they seemed… dead.

“Shut me off… I’m ready heart stops. I stand alone can’t be on my own. Seems this is the only way… I will soon be gone… these feelings will be gone… these feelings will be gone…” The scenes flashing now were of Harry in the hospital ripping out tubes then flashes to him walking up the steps and then back to Harry again this time standing alone on top of the astronomy tower looking out and not noticing Draco on the pitch.

“Now I see the times they’ve changed leaving doesn’t seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?”

The music broke and Severus could see that Harry was crying for real as he began to sing again.

“I’m not going to leave this place. What is it I’m running from? Is there nothing more to come? (I’m not gonna leave this place) Is it only black in space? Am I going to take its place? I’m not gonna win this race (I’m not gonna win this race). I guess god’s up in this place. What is it that I’ve become? Is there something more to come? More to come…”

Severus gasped as Harry jumped from the Astronomy Tower and seemed to keep falling until he was caught by Draco and the two landed on the ground from Draco’s broom with Draco yelling and shaking him. Harry was screaming and lashing out saying the very things he was singing now.

“Now I see the times they’ve changed leaving doesn’t seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?”

Severus could see Draco whisper that Harry was not alone as he began to take him back toward the school after wrapping his cloak around the other body as the chorus was repeated by Harry again.

“Now I see the times they’ve changed leaving doesn’t seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?”

When he finished with “man” the door shut behind them and the entire stage went dark leaving Severus with an ache in his heart and the words “what have we done” floating through his head.

 

~*~ End Chapter 1~*~

 


End file.
